Hallow Grounds
by TheShepard2170
Summary: (This is written during the first game, I will try to write out all three games.) A girl who was captured during the Batarian raid on Mindoir, escapes with three others, then ten years later run into Shepard, the two long lost friends embark on a mission to save the world from, Reapers, and Saren. Sorry for the summary, just please check it out the story! Rated T for now! Cursing!
1. Chapter 1

**Please enjoy, this is made purely for entertainment value, and not for money. I do not own Mass Effect, if I did there would be a lot more cursing, and better romance scenes. XD I do not own anyone in this story except for the OCs, and maybe not even some of them.**

**The night sky smelled of a rancid, putrid smell, causing me to want to be sick as I watch the limp figure in front of me, the M-3 predator shaking in my hand as I hear the figure draw a gurgling breath before it's twitches stop. Taking shallow breaths I stumble forwards, tripping over my own feet, coming to a stop in front of the figure, only to discover the Batarian who has kept me captive, dropping to my knees I turn my head, choking on the bile in my throat. After a full minute I slowly climb to my feet, turning to see three others, two boys and one girl, and I wipe my mouth giving a shaky smile, then let out a triumphant yell, causing them all to cheer as they race forwards. I watch as they pick up guns of their own, we move towards the shuttles, quickly shooting anyone and anything that dares to try to stop our escape, and finally we make it to the Citadel.**

-Ten years later-

I watch the Turian as he is pulled into the air, he writhes in pain for a second before dropping to the ground, he hurriedly looks around before he takes off in a run towards the huge ship that landed on Eden. Not even a minute later, a man in plain green armor, and two women, one with white and pink armor, the other in green camouflage armor, race into view. I watch through my sniper scope in disbelief as a geth comes towards them from behind, it's gears whirl and click as it brings up it's gun, and just before it shoots my finger twitches, causing a bullet to land in it's light-bulb eye, causing it to go down spraying white geth blood. "Who was that?!"I hear the man demand, I take off my black and blue helmet, stepping into view as I sling my gun up on my shoulder.

"You're a sorry excuse of Alliance military if you don't check your surroundings."I say as as I push my weight to one leg, placing my hand on my hip as I watch them turn to look at me.

"Who are you?"The woman in white and pink demands.

"My name is Stitches, Myra Stitches."I introduce myself, suddenly the woman in camouflage armor removes her helmet, causing my eyes to widen.

"Good to see you survived, Stitches."Shepard's voice sounds through the small platform.

"Shepard! Goddess girl, where hell ya been all this time?"I ask as we clap hands, bumping into each other.

"Just here and there, ya know."She answers.

"I heard, miss Military hero."I tease as she nods, suddenly I notice the man getting closer to the beckon, causing Shepard to turn, she races forwards as he's dragged towards the beckon, she jumps catching him just in time, she throws him just before she's pulled into the air, and I race forwards, grabbing her arm, being pulled into the air as well.

"No! Don't touch them!"I hear the first girl yell as my eyes roll into the back of my head, there are flashes of red and black, then an explosion of pain as I feel myself sailing through the air, then I fall limp as everything goes black.

_Please tell me what you think, and enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2

**What's this? A new chapter? Warning: A little suggestive hint in here.**

_Ugh! My head._ I slowly blink open my eyes to discover a medbay, I slowly sit up at my ears buzz, and my vision blurs. "I could've swore that I said I'd never try to out drink a Krogan again."I groan out, suddenly there is a deep chuckle, causing me to jump as I look around once more to find a man in Alliance blues, with a hat, sitting directly across from me on another bed, kneeling in front of him is an elderly woman, who seems to be checking on his legs.

"That's a Shepard response."The guy says.

"Well, we did grow up together."I say as I inch towards the edge of the bed, I shake my head to try and stop the buzzing in my ears, I look around for a third and final time. "Where am I?"

"You are on board the Normandy, you were brought in with the Commander. Both of you were knocked unconscious."The elder woman answers as she stands, walking over to the sink, she washes her hands, then she turns to me.

"Commander?"I ask.

"Shepard."The man answers.

"Commander Shepard? That's something that I did _not_ know."I smirk. "Sounds like her."

"At the request of the Commander, I was asked to keep an eye on you, seeing as it has taken you longer to wake then it took her."The elder woman pauses.

"Anyway, I'm Joker."The guy introduces himself.

"Stitches, Myra Stitches."I answer.

"I'm Karen Chakwas."The elder woman interjects.

"Nice to meet ya."I pause. "Where is Shep?"I ask.

"She's on the Citadel, trying to prove Saren's guilt."A new voice, one from Eden, answers as I notice the medbay door shoots open to show a male with dark skin, and even darker hair. "Good to see that you're up, Shepard will be glad."

"Yeah, I never caught your name."I cross my arms.

"Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko."He salutes me causing my eyes to narrow, he flinches almost visibly, and I hear Joker laugh.

"Myra Stitches, now I that introductions are out of the way, _I_ was talking to Joker and Chakwas." I snap as Alenko lowers his arm, I cross my arms. "Not the moron who managed to get his Commander and her best friend knocked out from saving your sorry ass. If you were a smart soldier, you would have thought before going near that stupid beckon, now I've got a migraine that _isn't_ from my implants, and I feel like I've been run over by multiple Krogan."I scold the soldier like he's a seven year old.

"Wow, Stitches. Still up to your motherly ways, huh?"I hear Shepard ask.

"Fuck off Shepard, you know I can't help it since those Batarian scum took almost every kid on our planet as slaves. I watched out for the others, and finally managed to get a few to safety ten years ago, took off after that." I stick my tongue out playfully.

"Right, so what have you been up to since then?"She asks.

"Hell, I ain't been up to no amazing shit like Skillion Blitz if that's what you're asking. Now you're a Commander _and_ a future Spectre."I uncross my arms.

"They heard what you did on Eden, you're now available for Spectre position too."Shepard crosses her arms, my eyes narrow as I go silent, she smirks at me before turning to Chakwas. "Is she good to go out?"She asks.

"It appears that she is fine, though detected the same thing for her as you. Abnormal beta waves, rapid eye movements like you were dreaming."She addresses me now.

"I saw...I'm not really sure, it was a blur. All I could really make out, is red and black, and death. It was painful to see it."I explain as I look down.

"The exact same thing as me, you shouldn't have tried to help me."Shepard sighs as she puts her head in her hand, and I nod.

"Like I would've left you alone again."I jump up, swaying slightly as I catch myself on the bed, I turn to see everyone had moved a fraction to try and catch me if I fell. "You probably would've cried like when we were younger, and I had to go home. Couldn't get you to let me go for almost an hour."I tease as I make my way over to Shepard, playfully slugging her shoulder.

"Shut up!"She blushes.

"By the way, someone wanna explain why I'm basically in my skivvies?"I ask, Joker turns red and looks away, Alenko following suit as I look down at the black jogging shorts and white tanktop I'm in.

"Yes, I had examine your body, so I help you out of your old beat up armor, and you barely dressed yourself in those.

"I see."I smirk up at Shepard. "Can I get some clothes?"

"Follow me."Shepard motions to me, as we walk out I can hear Alenko laughing, and Chakwas dismissing Joker as you can her trying to hold back laughter. Shepard leads me through the ship, down the elevator into the loading dock, around the corner into the crew quarters, she leads me to the furthest bunk that is nearly deserted around it, and reaches into her drawer, tossing me a few things. I observe the Alliance reg pants, pulling them on after I remove the jogging shorts, I look at the black T-shirt in my hands, pulling it on, then loop the black leather belt through my pants as Shepard waits for me to finish up, then she hands me my old fashioned black combat boots, which I slide on over my socks, then I follow her up to the CIC.

"So, Commander of an Alliance military ship. Wow, that's a mouthful."I smirk at her as we lean against the rail, arms crossed as I fiddle with my long black locks, her stormy eyes size me up as she smirks. "I guess it'll soon be Spectre Commander Shepard of the Alliance Military."I tease as my blue eyes squint as I smile.

"What happened to you, Myra? You weren't always like this."She observes.

"A-A lot's happened since we were kids, Shep. There's not much that hasn't happened."I uncross my arms, touching my finger tips together as I look at her. "A lot's happened and it shouldn't have. No child should see the things I have, making sure the others didn't see it, no child should have to go through what we went through. Our "master" wasn't like the other's though, he was cruel, often made us fight for scraps of food, and we got shocked if we refused. I often found kids on the brink of death, begging me to end it. At first I'd end it for them, but as I got older, I made their passing easier. I was his prize pet, did what I was told, and picked up the messes other's left behind. Every night he'd take me into his room and "give me a treat" that the other's didn't get. I did it so the other kids didn't have to go through it." I look down, fighting against the tears. "It's just not right, Shepard. I'm trying my damnedest to harden my heart, ignoring the fact that I couldn't get others out, that they all died because I failed them."

"I'm sorry, Myra."Shepard says, she pulls me against her, rubbing my arm in a soothing way, like when we use to comfort each other in our childhood.

"I'm sorry too, Shep. You're probably depressed I'm not the "big sis" I was once, huh?"I ask her.

"You're you, the way you are now. And you're the "Lil sis" now, "miss our birthdays on the same day, but I'm tall so I'm the big sis"."I stick my tongue out at her.

"I'll make sure to truly act like it too then."We laughs as she finally releases me from her hug of doom, I sigh as I look up at the star map. "A mission to save the Galaxy?"I ask her.

"Seems like." She smirks as she rolls her eyes, crossing her arms.

"Fuck it. Count me in."

_I hope you enjoyed it, please review and tell me what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Please enjoy, flames will be ignored ****or answered with sarcasm, it depends on my mood!**

It didn't take long after that, to prove Saren's guilt. I accompanied Shepard as she went with Ashley and Alenko to meet up with the Turian from C-sec, Garrus, who they had first met before their first meeting with the council.

Following Shepard, I watch as she moves her scarlet lock from her gray eyes, readying her gun as I ready mine, we enter the room to find the Doctor in tears, practically begging four other men, suddenly one of them sees Shepard, grabbing the doctor her presses a gun to her head, Shepard tries to calm the situation down as I notice something moving out of the corner of my eye. I turn my head to find a Turian in blue armor holding up a Mantis sniper rifle, he looks at me in shock for a moment before he holds a finger to his lips, then turns back to the situation in front of us, putting a bullet through the man who is holding Doctor Michelle's head. Causing a shootout to start between Shepard, Ashley, Alenko, and myself with the three other men, I jump behind cover as I toss one of my paralysis grenades over, within thirty seconds the three men a dead on the ground, causing me to stand. "Awesome idea with the grenade, Stitches."Alenko compliments.

"Yes, well it would've ended badly if it came from you."I state as I walk up to Shepard, who high-fives me before we turn to the Turian. "What were you thinking? You could've gotten the doctor killed, or you could've shot her yourself!"I scold him. After a short amount of time, Ashley reluctantly returned to the ship, leaving Garrus with Shepard, Alenko, and myself to continue our hunt for evidence against Saren. After picking up a Krogen called Wrex, who joined us to defeat Fist, Shepard sent Alenko back to the ship, how completely pouted about it like a six year old. We discovered that Fist had betrayed the Shadow Broker, joining up with Saren by selling out a Quarian, who we discovered, despite her young age, could hold her own, and had evidence against not only Saren, but an Asari named Benezia too.

Sitting at the table on the crew deck, I shoot glances at the companions that Shepard's gathered, my eyes flittering from one person to the next, wariness washes over me as I eye the aliens with an air of nervousness. "So…"I try to break the silence that overcomes us, only to turn pink as everyone turns to look at me. "um… Roses are red?"

"What?"Garrus asks.

"Roses, they are an Earth flower. Often a man in a relationship with a woman gives them to the woman in like a sign of adoration, or...something."Tali goes silent as the gazes turn to her, she gives a nervous laugh as Shepard enter the crew deck, a smile on her face as she whistles a happy tune.

"Hey guys. So I just told Joker to set course for our next mission."She says as she leans on both of her arms of the table right next to Alenko, who I notice stares up at her with a red face, causing me to cross my arms as I raise an eyebrow, smirking at his reaction.

"So, oh-great-directionally-challenged leader!"I watch as Shepard turns red, glaring at me. "Where are we going already?"I demand.

"To look for Matriarch Benezia's daughter."She turns to look at the others.

"What if she's like her mother, you never know with aliens."Ashley says, suddenly everyone at the table is glaring at her. "Just saying."She holds up her hands in the universal sign for "I mean no harm".

"What an entirely racist thing to say. I should've know that you were that type of bitch."I say as I scoot my chair back, standing as I turn walking toward the elevator, only to look back. "And that coming from someone who was a slave to batarian pirate scum." With that I head down to the docking bay, standing in front of the punching bag with my fist raised, feet planted firmly on the floor as I strike out at the grey-green back. It whips back and forth, each punch sending it further back as I build up a sweat, causing my grey tanktop to stick to my skin, and my black sweatshorts start to cling to my skin too.

"Having fun?"A teasing tone with chirping sub-harmonics sounds behind me, I turn on my heel. sticking out my left fist, only for a three taloned hand to catch it, inches from a plated face. "Greetings to you too." Garrus says as he lets go of my hand, I drop it letting my position fall into a semi-relaxed fashion.

"Garrus!"I breath.

"So you are... Stitches, was it?"He asks.

"Um.. i-it's Myra. Stitches is my last name."I explain.

"Ah… I see. Well, I think proper introductions are in order. My name is Garrus Vakarian, it's a pleasure to meet you Myra Stitches."He says holding his hand out to me, I look at him with a nervous smile, then with a nod I turn on my heel, and proceed to beat on the poor punching bag, leaving him just standing there.

* * *

><p>I duck behind a large metal crate, a blast from the geth armature missing my head by mere inches. "Dammit Myra! Where's your head today?"Shepard yells as she tosses me a medigel across the gap between our coverage, I rip it open between my teeth and hands, applying it to my arm before I round the corner, blasting at the armature with a grenade launcher.<p>

"Stitches, what the fuck are you doing?!"I hear Joker shout from the ship.

"Shut up, I know what I'm doing!"I snap as I miss the blasts on purpose, causing it to turn to me as I watch Garrus sneak up behind it, he races forwards as I watch the armature readies itself for another blast, I close my eyes as I prepare for the blast, yet it doesn't come. I open my eyes as something hard impacts me fromt the side, suddenly there is a loud explosion from behind the thing that knocked into me, I look up to find Wrex as he moves.

"You cannot die, because I am going to be stuck with completely unbearably people."Wrex explains as he practically throws me onto my feet.

"Gotcha big guy."I say as I turn back to see Garrus and Shepard racing up to us, suddenly Shepard walks up to me, punching me in my arm as hard as she can, giving me a dead arm.

"Idiot! You could've gotten killed!"She yells.

"But I didn't!"I counter.

"Only because Wrex was here, imagine what would've happened if I hadn't brought him along!"She snaps.

"Whatever, let's just go get Dr.T'soni."I say as I walk towards the entrance to mine, entering after Shepard.

"She's just worried for you. It's not like she _wants_ to lose you again."Garrus says behind me.

"She won't."I answer before moving forwards, brushing past Wrex.

_Please review! Even if it's just to tell me what I can do better, but I will report flamers!_


End file.
